redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Burglebuber/The Story of Zemmerug Zitspike!
Chapter 1 The waves lapped against the barnacle covered hull of the Midnight Fury. It was a quiet night and that was the only sound possible to make itself heard on decks. The ferret and stoat watchmen huddled around the mast shivering in the cold. Below decks there was a better lifestyle. It was warmer and brighter for the lanterns and candles were all kept in the crew quarters. The steersman was humming to himself as he made sure the ship didn't drift off course. The lookout was unconscious do to drinking and therefore not doing the world's best job at watching. He had 3 or so empty bottles spread upon his body. Zemmerug Zitspike was in his cabin, under some soft blankets in his bed to keep warm. He had a bear made of old sacks and straw that he enjoyed sleeping with. He called it "George". Below the crew quarters was the Brig and Prison area. It had a few guards dozing in the corner and nobody except livestock inside the cages. Below that was the hold. It was darker than the decks and only 1 soul was inside. It was a young rat named Jigg that served as cabin boy and slept on a mat in the hold. The night was cold and dark and silent. Captain Dagg, a superstitious stoat and the First Officer of the ship, was not the least happy about the conditions. He was on the poopdeck with the steersman and they were having a conversation. "Well 'is uh v'ry 'nlucky night as it looks now" he stated to Kubber, who was the steersman. "Nah doubt ye's been cowerin' 'n' 'idin' all day in a fears ah dis!" said Kubber mockingly. "Now ye jus' shu'p while ya still 'ave ya tongue!" threated an angry Dagg, sword drawn. Kubber, who was one of the crew's smartest, rolled his eyes and got back to steering. Captain Dagg got up and went below decks. He wanted something to eat and he wanted to get warm and rest. The ferret Waggy was guarding the crew's quarters and the galley. "Oi! You! Lemme past this here quarters and in tah tha galley!" said Dagg, who was very hungry. "Now sir! You know tha rules! Ole Skullug won't be letten ye 'ave a crumb even during' yer eaten' break! So Skullug won't let ye eat now!" said Waggy. Captain Dagg didn't like the sound of this but he knew that the sailor was right. Skullug was a greedy beast and a daft one and he never fed the crew before it was their break and even then sometimes he ate the rations himself or forgot to serve them. "I'll go speak to the cap'n 'bout 'is! E'll 'ave sometin' ta say I'm sure ah it!" said Dagg unhappily. "Nah doubt he will sir, nah doubt he will." said Waggy who was settling down on some sacks of food. Dagg went up the stairs onto the decks. The Captain's Cabin was nearby and Dagg banged on the door. "CAPTAIN!!! SIR!!!!!" He shouted. There was banging and knocking about heard in the cabin. Then a stern voice was heard. "WHAT'S IT DISTURBING MAH SLEEP!?!? A CORSAIR CAP'N NEEDS A GOOD 'MOUNT AH REST Y'KNOW!" "Yes captain ah know but ah 'lso need yar 'elp with sometin'!" replied a nervous Dagg. "Come 'nside Dagg!" "Y'sir" then Dagg came inside the Captain's Cabin. Zemmerug was inside sitting on his bed with George on his lap. "Now! What's it mate?" asked Zemmerug, who in fact was the Captain of this corsair ship. "Tis ole Skullug it is! 'E's 'oggin' all da rations again!" replied Dagg. "Skullug alus does 'at. Tis a prob'm when tis time fer rations but when tis not yer time fer rations then WHY ARE YAH HERE!? WHERE YA GONNA TRY 'N' GET 'WAY WIT EARLY RATIONS!?" Yelled the angry weasel. "Well sir ah jus' thought tha'..." "YOU DON' THINK! I DO THA THINKIN'! GET BACK TO YER PLACE DAGG BEFAR I CUTS YA OPEN!" Screamed Zemmerug. The terrified stoat ran away quickly and scurried up to the poopdeck with Kubber "What'd ah say? Yer a cowerin' li'l cur!" said Kubber laughing to himself. Dagg who was thoroughly humiliated said nothing and sat down on a crate. **** The Cutthroat Falcon sailed extremely quickly and swiftly. It was like a thin blade slicing through water as it rapidly headed on. It was a fast ship to be sure, but the searat Atran the Tryrant's goal at the moment was to be fast. He was headed for a certain place. He wanted to make it there fast. He had a great crew on board and all were working on the sails and rigging. Atran was a able-bodied rat, that wore a long black cape like a vampire and only his head showed at times. He wore a reddish brown vest that you could see the middle of when his cloak was loser and his ankles were also shown at times. He had dark reddish fur. He was armed with a full set of 6 knives hidden in his cloak and a huge broadsword nearly as long as he was tall! He had many slaves on board working. One of whom was a fox named Gnarlspike. He was a young fox and Atran considered him one of the best slaves. He was on the poopdeck of his ship and waving his broadsword and shouting orders. The sun was rising and he wanted to get to his goal on the morning tide. "Quicken yar pace scum! w'must make it thar o' the mourning' tide!" Shouted the Tyrant Atran. "Sir wi' all due respects we doin' our best sailin' 'ere!" replied Grimlock, the lieutenant of the army on board. "IF ANY AH YA WANNA KEEP YAR SKINS FER THA ATTACK THEN YA SURE GOTTA SPEED THIS HERE BOAT UP A KNOT OR TWO!" Yelled Atran at his crew. Rugger, the ship's helmsman, was deeply terrified by this and being a dull beast he actually slowed down! He was panicking and the captain noticed. "WHICH ONE A YA SCURVY SWABS IS BEEN SLOWIN' US DERN?!" He asked and yelled at the same time. Rugger froze in his spot. He was weeping with horror as Atran slowly made his way toward him. "Mate? Why ain't ya steerin'?" he asked calmly, a dangerous sign. "We-we-we-well sir..." said Rugger, now face to face with his captain. "SILENCE!!!!!!!" Yelled Atran, even louder than before. Rugger gulped and he stopped talking. "I am going to set an example to all ye worthless caracasses!" He said to all of his crew. Rugger knew that this was not good, for he had been a witness to previous examples set by his captain. The captain then held Rugger by the neck with his broadsword drawn. "Tis wit 'appens when ya sler down when yar s'posed to speed up!" He declared as he threw the rat high in the air. He then sliced with his broadsword and the rat hit the ground without the top half of his body connected to the bottom. "Somebeast! Clean up t'is mess and get on thar wheel!" shouted Atran. Then Atran retreated to his quarters for a while. During the time spent when the tyrant was idle the crew as slack. The only work they did was fighting over good sleeping spots and drink. However, the ship was making a slow speed towards shore, but, because the lookout was thoroughly drunk and probably also fighting with his mates, nobody happened to see the other, much larger but also slower, ship waiting for them. Chapter 2 "Looks like ole Atran's gettin' intah one of 'is rages again mate!" said Gnarlspike the fox to his slave companion Burglebuber. "Aye. Rugger's the one payin' for it t'is time. Ah hope tis Lieutenant Grimlock next!" replied Burglebuber "Nah matey! The lieutenant sure'd 'ave to do somepin' bad for 'at to 'appen! Lord Atran wouldn't see't fit t'kill 'is commander!" said Gnarlspike, who had a right to be sure of himself for Atran favored Grimlock highly. "Yer probably right mate." replied Burglebuber as the two slaves got back to their oar work. "Shuddup ya two! Lord Atran's gotta place t'get to an' 'e's not wantin' no talkin' nor slowing' dern from yah!" said a guard Rat who's name was Skibby. The two slaves regarded their captors and they quieted down. But as Skibby walked on to see to his work the two slaves began talking again. "Is tha' a ship dern thar?" asked Gnarlspike looking ahead of them. "Yep! Sure is a ship! Tis as real as mah fur it is!" said Burglebuber. "Wonder why tha army 'asn't seen it yet." said Gnarlspike. "The lookout be drunk and possibly dead due tah fightin' over rum 'n' things." said Burglebuber. "Aye" said Gnarlspike. But just then another guard rat appeared and threw fit. "Oi! Din't Skibby tell ye tah shuddup!?" asked the rat. Skibby heard this and said. "'Course ah did! Wit kinda idjit do yah t'ink ah am Bagtooth?!" said Skibby angrily. "A big 'un Skibby! A big 'un 'cause these here slaves be keepin' talkin'! Yah din't tell 'em good 'nuff!" said Bagtooth. "Wat'd ye know 'bout commandin' slaves? Ye's just a fat ole rat wit spends 'is days in a cabin drinkin' rum while us up here earns his share!" said Skibby. "Wat'd ye know 'bout us dern below?! We're been workin' our rears off cookin'! Wit'd ya t'ink I do?" asked Bagtooth feeling his belt for his cutlass. Skibby, however, was quicker and drew his knife. "I'll tell ye how tah shuddup wit dis!" said Skibby holding the dagger. "Put thah scurvy knife away! I gotta sword twice it's size!" said Bagtooth, now holding his sword. Skibby lunged and a fight broke out. Another guard rat blew a whistle and the nearest 6 soldiers pounced into the fight, trying to grab Skibby away from Bagtooth. Then the captain's cabin's doors flew open and Atran stormed out. "WIT'S THAH MEANIN' AH DIS?" he bellowed. Everybody froze. The 6 soldiers picked themselves up and 3 held Skibby, who's nose had been badly damaged and almost completely cut off, and 3 held Bagtooth, who had lost an ear and a paw. "GET THA FAT 'UN A HOOK FOR 'IS 'AND 'N' GET THA THIN 'UN OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Yelled Atran. Skibby was kicked onto the decks and Bagtooth was taken, whimpering, into the surgeons office. Just then Atran looked up and saw the sails on the horizon. "FOOLS!!! WHERE IS THE LOOKOUT!!!! GET READY TO ATTACK THAT OTHER SHIP!!!!" He screamed. The whole crew bustled into action after that. Lieutenant Grimlock was in charge of the oarslaves on the top two decks. "MOVE YA WORTHLESS LUMPS! LORD ATRAN WANTS YA T'ROW FASTER THAN WIND Y'EAR?!" shouted the Lieutenant. "SKIBBY! MAKE SURE THESE HERE SLAVES KEEP QUIET!" ordered Grimlock. Skibby slowly trudged over to the slaves. "Right! Master wants yah ta keep quiet! I wanna see ya move fasta! MOVE SLAVES!" said Skibby passing on Grimlocks words to the slaves. **** The decks of the Midnight Fury were bustling! Captain Dagg, Kubber, and Zitspike were on the poop deck shouting orders or in Kubber's case, just steering. Waggy, Skullug, and Deddclaw were in charge on decks. about 20 other crew beasts were on decks. Some were rowing but most were drawing their weapons. The ships were slowly drawing nearer, and each were waiting until they reached. Zemmerug could see there were slaves aboard the other ship. He dearly wanted those slaves for he hated making his crewmen row their own boat. Atran wanted the Midnight Fury. It was a larger ship than his own and it would make a fine pirating vessel. The ships were very close now. Skinrigg and Cheesebane were archers in Zemmerug's crew. They fired flaming arrows at the Cutthroat Falcon's sails. Skinrigg's missed and landed in the toes of a guard rat but Cheesebane's shot hit and began burning the sails. "FOOLS! PUT OUT THA FIRES!!!" Shouted Atran in dismay, but just then his attention was turned to the loud smashing noise, for the Midnight Fury had crashed into the Cutthroat Falcon! The crew of the Midnight Fury boarded their enemies. "WHAH? THEY BE BOARDIN'? EVERYBEAST! ATTACK!" Shouted Atran as his army formed a line and attacked the oncoming pirates. Skibby and Bagtooth were on each side of the line with Grimlock directly behind it giving orders. The corsairs were just swinging on randomly with Captain Dagg leading them. The sails, mast, and rigging were burning now and it was getting dangerous for anybeast on the ship. Of course, the ignorant corsairs and hordes were not paying attention to this. Waggy was ahead of the rest of the corsairs, for he was a talented runner and sprinter. He and Whitepaw were heading towards Skibby. Skibby was not a smart rat and was thoroughly confused by all the fighting. His scuffle with Bagtooth had not helped his brain. Suddenly there was a stoat in front of him with a cutlass ready. The stoat was black and had grey lines on his face. Skibby reached for his dagger to defend himself. He was the only rat not to have moved during the fight, for the line had broken in the chaos. Waggy, who in fact was the stoat confronting Skibby, lunged at Skibby's stomach but was parried by a small dagger. This however, hurt Skibby's wrist and the stupid rat jumped up and down holding his wrist. "Oi! I never 'urt ya! Wit ya'd do tha for eh!?" asked the dull-minded rat. Then he grunted and fell to the floor, impaled on the end of a cutlass. Waggy looked down at his work, then drew a knife and jumped into the fray. Bagtooth was a witness and was delighted at the sight of Skibby's death, for he had no fondness for the searat. But then Bagtooth realized that the stoat Waggy had cheated him of revenge. Bagtooth was angry now and lunged for Waggy, ready to stab the stoat. Waggy jumped back and out of the way and Bagtooth crashed to the floor. His hook was stuck in a hard wooden deck board. Waggy seized his chance and jumped onto the fat rat. The rat struggled to get his hook free, but to no avail. Terrified he turned to face his captor, but Waggy proved too quick and beheaded the rat before he could even look at Waggy. Waggy then kicked Bagtooth's head overboard and began fighting another rat. Captain Dagg approached a guard rat. He was armed with a cutlass. The rat backed up to the railing. Captain Dagg pursued him and when he could back up no more Dagg drew up his cutlass. He was about to slay the unfortunate rat when there was a loud crack sound heard and the mast of the Cutthroat Falcon fell. It landed on Dagg and the rat, crushing them both. Deddclaw, Skullug, and Whitepaw were collecting bunches of slaves. Among the first of the slaves escorted to the Midnight Fury was Gnarlspike. Burglebuber was lost in the fray and wasn't collected yet. The rats had gained the upper paw and had killed more corsairs then the corsairs had rats, but Atran could see that his ship was lost. He also could see that some of the Corsairs were stealing his slaves. Another matter, this time pointed out by Grimlock, was that there were storm clouds approaching. The corsairs had failed to notice this. Atran had to decide whether the slaves were more important than his own life or not. He, of course, chose his life. "YAH FOOLS! W'MUST 'IT LAND B'FORE THEM STORM CLERDS GET'S US!" He shouted. Grimlock relayed the order and the damaged ship slowly made its way past the corsair vessel. Out of the previous 100 slaves, only 25 remained, the rest being stolen by the corsair captain. Atran was deeply infuriated but he valued his own worthless carcass more than anything and he made for land. Chapter 3 Zemmerug Zitspike saw the severely damaged enemy ship leave and he turned to face his officer, Dagg, only Dagg wasn't there! Then Zemmerug turned to the bo'sun Whitepaw and asked "Casualties?" the bo'sun replied: "Cap'n Dagg yer officer sir! And alser about 20 er so crew beasts" "Dagg eh? Must be a gettin' a new First Mate then." said Zememrug. But before he could think of any beasts to promote, Waggy shouted towards him. "CAP'N SIR! THAR BE STORM CLERDS 'EADIN' YAR WAY!" "WHAT EN BLAZES 'N' FIRES!? WHY WEREN'T YA ALERTIN' MAH B'FORE!?" Asked Zemmerug. "NONE OF US NOTICED CAP'N!" said Skullug. "WELL YA DARN WELL NOTICED NOW! BRACE FER IMPACT!!! MAKE SURE GEORGE MAKES IT! IF WE TRY AH'M SURE WE'LL MAKE THAR STERM!" He shouted. The storm was nearly upon them by now and the crew immediately started to work. Whitepaw and Deddclaw were in charge of the 10 beasts that were tying barrels up so they would't roll. Waggy and Skullug were below decks and were tying barrels and making sure other lose objects didn't slide around during the storm. The clouds were nearly upon them now. "ALL 'ANDS BELER DECKS 'XCEPT KUBBER 'N' SKULLUG! KUBBER TAH STEER 'N' SKULLUG TAH KEEP 'EM SLAVES MOVIN'!" ordered Zitspike as he and his crew made a hasty retreat to the cabins. Skullug and Kubber did not like the sound of this at all, though both of them knew it was no use to argue. "RIGHT YE MISERABLE LUMPS! THAH CAP'N 'AS PUT MAH EN CHARGE AH YA! WE'RE GONNA ROW THROUGH THIS HERE STERM Y'HEAR!?" He asked with his blade drawn, as Skullug was not the kindest stoat that ever lived. The slaves, knowing they out numbered the stoat 75 to 1 were not as timid and obedient as they might be with a full guard on deck. They were about to say something when lighting was heard. 77 heads looked up to see what it had hit. Then they all gasped, for the sails were on fire! Skullug just stared up in shock. Then he felt a sharp pain in his elbow. A bottle had hit it. "WHICH ONE AH YA DID 'AT?" He asked in fury. "Twas me ya scurvy bilge bucket!" said Gnarlspike. "Yew!? Twas a liddle foxie!?" asked Skullug chuckling. "Aye! Twas a liddle foxie! But that liddle foxie 'as an army b'ind 'im! D'you 'ave 'an army b'ind yah?" asked Gnarlspike. Skullug, realizing the danger he was in started to step back. "Stay back ya 'ere!? Stay back er i'll cut ya noggin off!" threatened Skullug, knife out. "Yer liddle blade tis no match fer seventy-five beasts all armed!" said Gnarlspike, truthfully. Then the slaves pounced on him as if they were a bomb that had just exploded. The stoat was screaming in pain as more bottles and other things were thrown at him. Then Kubber, the ferret, noticed what was happening and he jumped down to help. The slaves almost immediately buried him too in their bodies. They were both being beaten to pulps when a sudden crash was heard. Kubber, being the steersman, had left the wheel to help Skullug and therefore the storm winds had blown the ship onto some rocks near a shore. The sudden shake of the ship nocked many unconscious including the two corsairs. Then the ship began to turn, for it had the wind on one side and the rocks on the other. The ship, having to much pressure put on it, fell on it's side. That sudden movement knocked everybody out. Including the corsairs that were hiding below decks. **** Atran had made a hasty retreat from the battle scene. His mast was down and his ship had caught fire. Land was ahead of him and a storm was behind. He had to make for the land in order to survive. "PUT OUT THAH FLAMES! IF YA WANNUS TAH S'VIVE THAN P'TOUT THA FLAMES!" Shouted Atran in his dismay. "Tis empossible sire! Thar ain't not no wa'er round 'ere!" said Scumback, a one eyed, evil looking, rat. "WHAT T'YA T'INK YER IN!? TIS AH SEA S'ROUNDED BAH WA'ER!" Shouted Atran at the none too smart ferret. "Aye sire but we ain't got no c'ntainers tah gatter tah wa'er." said Scumback. Atran seeing the logic of this just turned away. The land looked a bit closer and Atran decided it was just a matter of time before he reached it. "Whit 'appened ta me steersrat Rugger!?" asked Atran when he realized that nobody had the wheel. "Sir ya 'ad 'em killed fer steerin' tah sler!" said Grimlock. "So ah did! Remind mah tah get's us a new steersrat." said Atran "Aye cap'n!" replied Grimlock. The ship was near the land now. It was drifting closer. "Casualties?" asked Atran. "Skibby and Bagtooth the guard-rats. About 10 or so hordebeasts." said Grimlock. "Serves tha two guard-rats weel! Got inna fight they did an' I had ta give one o' 'em a hook for 'is missin' paw!" said Atran. "They alser made off wit most a da slaves." added Grimlock sheepishly. Atran then flew into an indescribable rage! He kicked things and killed many a rat on that ship. Scumback was one of the dead corpses, killed by the furious tyrant. The ship was at the beach now and the soldiers started to get on the land. Atran was the last off the wrecked ship, for he had been busy destroying this in his anger. "Cap'n where too?" asked Kerdi who was a guard-rat. "We'll 'ave ta make fer a place tah make a camp an' then we mus' get off tah conquer! Our master steel 'as a mission ahead o' him!" said Grimlock. "Aye" said Kerdi. Chapter 4 When Skullug woke up he had a large bump on his head. He moaned and rubbed it. That only made it worse and he yelped. That woke Kubber up. "Quit yer moanin! D'ye want ta wake them ruthless slaves!?" shouted Kubber at Skullug. "Yer right ye ole fleabag." said Skullug. Then they heard clanking. "Tis sure ta wake them now!" said Kubber in dismay. Then the cabin door popped up and Zitspike strolled out. "So, ye two! D'ye kill all udda slaves?!" asked Zemmerug. "Nay sir wi' all due respects sir they got knocked out sir!" said Kubber, the smarter of the two. "How'd 'at 'appen?" "Well sir ya see they was attackin' us then the ship 'it somethin' an' the..." "SHUDDUP EMPTYHEAD!!" Bellowed the captain of the ship "IF YA HIT SOMETHIN' THEN YA WASN'T STEERIN!! WHO PUT YA IN CHARGE UDDA SLAVES KUBBER!?" "Uh-uh-well-I was tryin' tah help see, and then we got knocked out." Then Gnarlspike woke up. "Yew! Get o'er 'ere!" Said Zemmerug to the slave. The fox walked over to where Skullug and Kubber were sitting. "Wit's yer name?" asked the Captain. "Gnarlspike" said the fox. "BLIMEY! YA DEEED ATTACK MAH CREW WIT A NAME LAKK THA!!!! 'E STOLE ME NAME BUCKOES!!! 'E STOLE ME NAME 'E DID!!!!" Shouted Zemmerug. Then Whitepaw, Deddclaw, and Baggs clambered out of the cabins. "Wha' twas all tha shoutin' 'bout sir?" they asked. "This 'ere fox stole me name 'e did!!" said Zemmerug not yelling anymore but not quiet either. "I didnae steal yer name! Twas bern wit it!" said Gnarlspike annoyed. "Oh yes ye did steal it! MEN!!! TREAM 'EM ALL EXTRA ROUGHLY THESE DAYS WE'LL BE MARCHIN'!! FER WIT THEY DID TA MA TWO SOLDIERS WE'RE GONNA 'AVE TAH PUNISH 'EM!!! GREATLY!!" Said Zemmerug just as Waggy and three others staggered out of the cabin. "Yew four!" said Zemmerug turning to Waggy and the three others. "Aye cap'n?" asked Waggy, who was the highest ranked corsair of the bunch. "We ain't cersairs ner more! A sterm's wrecked our ship!" "'Ow dreadful cap'n" "A'm sure 'tis! We'll 'ave t'be land rovers, conquerors!" said Zemmerug, as he walked towards Whitepaw. "You, Whitepaw! Yer tha new Officer udda army, after Dagg's foolish death." Declared Zemmerug. "Why thank yew cap'n!" said Whitepaw gratefully. "Waggy, Deddclaw, Baggs, Kubber, and Whitepaw! Ye are me officers o' the army! Baggs, an' Kubber, yew two may select ten o' me crew t'be trackers, cause ye'll be me trackers incase slaves escape. Whitepaw's me new first officer. Deddclaw and Waggy, you'll be lower officers an' yew'll 'ave 'igh persitions in the army." said Zemmerug. Baggs and Kubber selected: Brownback, Sliptooth, and eight others. **** Gnarlspike marched through the dusty plains. He was being marched harder than the other slaves. Skullug was guarding him and whipping him. The stoat was having a grand time getting revenge on the fox. A guard named Hogtoe watched Skullug cruelly beat Gnarlspike and felt very sorry for the fox. "Yew've no need fer that mate!" said Hogtoe. Skullug turned to Hogtoe. Skullug didn't know Hogtoe, for he never cared to learn the names of the other soldiers. Hogtoe was low ranked sea-scum. All he had was a spear and some armor. Skullug was a cook and was a higher rank than Hogtoe. He was shocked that Hogtoe would dare to try and stop him. "Yew wan' mah to repert ya ter the cap'n?" asked Skullug. "Nay! But yew've no need tah hit 'em like that." "Shuddup sea-scum or ah weel report yer!" Hogtoe walked away. Then the march continued. It was a grueling march and many of the crew was tired. At one point, Waggy order some of his band which he selected to carry him. Dullpaw was a rat among Waggy's group. He was selected to carry him. "Nay ferret! I ain't carryin' ye nor anybeast!" said Dullpaw defiantly. "Ye'll carry me, or ye'll carry this here spear, in yer belly!" said Waggy holding a spear. Dullpaw drew a sword and shouted. Waggy lunged with his spear. Dullpaw deflected the blows, then he tried to behead the ferret. Waggy dodged to the left, then the threw his spear. "YEEAAAHHGGHH!!!!" screamed Dullpaw, as he fell, skewered on the tip. He looked up in agonized pain at Waggy, as the ferret kicked dust on his dying carcass. "Told ya didn't I me bucko!" laughed Waggy. Then he walked away, leaving Dullpaw's corpse on the dirt. The march went on, and Zemmerug ordered a wagon be made, and that he would ride inside it with his captains and the slaves would pull it. Waggy was delighted with the idea, for his group was getting restless about carrying him. As the sun began to set Zemmerug called a halt. A camp was set up and a fire was made. Actually, there was more than one fire. There was a tent for the slaves, one for Zemmerug, and one for the captains. The soldiers guarded the tents and surrounded the fires, cooking food and arguing. Skullug was among those guarding the slave tent. So was Hogtoe. Hogtoe was using some of the cloth of the tent as a pillow, for he was fast asleep. Two stoats were standing near him and Skullug was guarding the door. As night drifted on, all were asleep. And when Skullug fell asleep, he was standing, so he fell and his dagger slipped off him and bounced into the slave tent, right onto Gnarlspike's paw. Chapter 5 Atran's soldiers were tired. They were marching hard, looking for a good campsite. They didn't know where they were going, and they dared not ask Atran, for he was the only one that knew. Grimlock, however, was expecting to know sooner or later. He formed a small group of other soldiers who wanted to know, and they wanted to know soon. Grimlock appointed himself as leader. Among them was a rat named Nargey and his brother Kerdi. They were spies. "One of ye'll need tah march dern ter tha chief's tent and roast him alive!" said Grimlock. The others gasped. "Nay! Just keddin'! Ye'll 'ave tah lissen in on 'em an' tell mah where we're goin'!" said Grimlock with a chuckle. Nargey, who was a very dumb searat and his ears were tattered couldn't hear well. "Sir, ah can't 'ear weel with these 'ere 'ears!" said Nargey. "Then take Kerdi with ye! Ah 'ave nay time tah fix up yer liddle problems!" said Grimlock. The two fat, stupid rats, walked off. They made a lot of noise and Atran heard them coming. The tyrant strode out of his tent. The two rats immediately saluted and walked on. Atran shrugged and ducked back into his tent. Later on, during the night, a rat named Ludgey, part of Grimlock's secret spying group, marched up to Atran's tent. The tyrant was fast asleep, so Ludgey went inside. It was a mess! There were battle plans and papers all over the ground. The tyrant's battle-sword lay next to him. Ludgey moved over towards it. He then noticed Atran's war-helmet on the ground. He put on the helmet. He tripped over some papers and fell onto Atran's sleeping body. The tyrant shouted in fright! He grabbed his broad sword and swung, nearly chopping off his own leg! He did however, get Ludgey's head apart from his neck. The dead rat carcass fell on the ground. Atran kicked Ludgey's head out of the tent and it rolled right into one of the fires that the soldiers had started so they might cook. Kerdi and Nargey happened to be using it. "Tis a sight o' bad fortune an' such!" screamed the superstitious Nargey. "Nay it ain't! Its a rat's 'ead with Atran's ole war-helmet on!" said the more intelligent Kerdi. Nargey gasped. "Tis Atran! It's got 'is war-helmet! Sombeast's killed Atran!" shouted Nargey. Atran then walked up to the fire. He was very angry that his helmet ended up in a fire. "Tis tha ghost o' Atran!" shouted Kerdi and the two rats ran. Atran chuckled. He was smart enough to know what had fooled them. He enjoyed installing fear into his followers, and this counted to him. **** Skullug snored loudly. He was tired from the march and from beating Gnarlspike. He had no idea that the fox he had spent the day beating now had his dagger. Skullug was sleeping on his belly, so his back was exposed. The fox sniggered with satisfaction. He was enjoying his moment of revenge. He quickly stabbed down at Skullug's back. The stoat-guard died without a sound. Then the fox walked around within the camp. He stole all the spears he could get his paws on. He took a quiver to hold them in. He then walked on, in the direction of the swamps. He hid in a bush, and fell asleep. When dawn broke all the crew-beasts woke. They had been told to get marching at dawn. Hogtoe had been sleeping near Skullug. When he woke he noticed Skullug laying there with a Dagger in his back. Hogtoe raised a shout. Waggy and some nearby guards ran over. Deddclaw and Baggs waked Zemmerug. "Tis a ghost mates! Ah'm sure 'tis!" said one of the soldiers. "Ain't no ghost! 'Tis an assassin!" said Waggy, as he kicked the soldier. "Twas a slave! Prob'ly Gnarl..." said another soldier. But that soldier never finished his sentence because he was skewered on a sword. "Nobody speaks 'is name 'nless they be speak aboot mah!" said Zemmerug, as he pulled the sword from the rat carcass. Then he turned to the crowd that had gathered around Skullug's corpse. "Wits this?! Somebeast be dead?" asked Zemmerug. Deddclaw drew from the crowd and reported to Zemmerug. "Sir, tis Skullug. Yer cook's gone dern wit a dagger in 'is back!" "Skullug? 'E was beatin' that tough liddle fox yesterday! D'yah think twas 'im what killed Skullug?" asked Zemmerug again. "'Ow 'bout we count them slaves then!" Suggested Brownback, a rat who had gotten caught up in the fray. The slaves heard this. "They'm gonna count us!" said Busen, a squirrel. Nalleck von Skashingponn, a hare stood up. "They've blinkin' never counted us before wot!" He said, suspiciously. "They'm be a lookin' fer thart foxy Gnarl!" said Groobey, a mole. "Aye! They must be!" replied Busen. Five soldiers entered the tent. "Silence yew drippy lot! Cap'n Zemmerug's gonna 'nspect ya ner!" said Kubber, who was one of the Five that had entered. "Aye! Ah'm gonna do this inna role call kinda fashion!" said Zemmerug. "Busen?" "'Ere" "Nallecks von whatsisname?" ""Ere ye jolly ole binder, wot!" "Groobey?" "Oi'm 'ere, burr aye!" "Mitch an' Blogga?" "'Ere! 'Ere!" Chapter 6 When dawn broke everybeast in Atran's army jumped up. Kerdi and Nargey were the last up. All of the soldiers had been told, during the previous night, that they must be up and moving by dawn. They were all ready by the time Atran came outside. "Well, I see you early birds obeyed my orders! Its a shame there won't be any execution going on this morning." Said Atran. Each rat trembled. The tyrant was in a dangerous mood. "Grimlock! Get these remaining slaves moving! We're marching today!" Shouted Atran. "At yer service, Chief!" said the rat, as he and ten others started kicking the slaves about. The day was hot and dry. Many of the rats were slowly trudging along, dragging their baked bodies along the dry sandy dirt. It was a wide plain they trekked across. There was a large forest just in view, on the other side. Atran was the lead rat. He wasn't tired. He wasn't dragging his body like a burden. He was marching casually and therefore was well ahead of the others. It was nearly three hours later, when they spotted smoke. "Hoi Chief! Tis a campsite over yonder! I can see smoke!" shouted Nightfang, a big burly rat covered in tattoos. Atran turned his head to the rat. "Well then! Keep moving! They'll hardly be able to put up a fight against us!" The tyrant snarled."If they are peaceable travelers, we enslave them! If they are other vermin, we kill them! If they have slaves, we kill them and steal the slaves! Got et?" ordered Atran. Nightfang, Kerdi, Nargey, and Grimlock nodded. "Good". **** Zemmerug wasn't happy with the slave count. It had proved that Gnarlspike had escaped! He grumbled and complained to himself. "Send Kubber and Baggs's band out to find the slave." he said. "Aye sir!" the two said as they strode off. "Yew, 'Ogtoe! Get up we're takin' ye along wi' us!" Said Kubber, kicking Hogtoe. Brownback the rat interrupted Kubber. "Nay mate, that 'Ogtoe's taken a fancy ta the slave that be missin'!" He said. "Guard duty fer ye then!" said Baggs, who had joined the other two. Hogtoe strode miserably to his guard position. "Now! Off we go mates!" said Kubber, who was beginning to get rather impatient. The band of crewbeasts went off, tracking the escapee fox through the woods. "They'll meet us back 'ere at camp when the fox is found. Now, 'Ogtoe! Yer the lookout. Deddclaw! Yer in charge of the guarding squad." "Aye sir!" "Ye can count on me, Cap'n!" said the two, as they strode off to do their master's bidding. Zemmerug thought that it was good to have a loyal crew. **** Furgy and Gurrbagg sat at the roots of a tree. They were just waking up after a nice nap. They had a sack full of stolen items, food, and various things that appealed to them. The two rats were traveling robbers and thieves. They would beg their way into a house, and steal their way out. Gurrbagg was the dumbest of the two, but also the best fighter. Furgy was the opposite, and they often argued. They were just at the edge of Mossflower Woods, and were heading out of it. They had seen a band of ferrets and stoats lead by a weasel in a plain, and were planning to double cross them. "Gurrbagg, ye come up be'ind 'em an' I'll come up en front! Them varmints'll ne'er 'ave a chance!" "Thart be easy fer yew t'say matey! Wit 'appens if mah bulk scares the rear guard off! They'll tell that weasel, and mark me werds, that weasel be a cleverbeast!" "Shuddup yer complainin' Gurrbagg! Who'd use a rear guard?" Furgy lied, for he knew perfectly well that Gurrbagg's complaint was right, and he now had a plan to get rid of the blundering fool. "Who put yer in charge, Furgy?" "Tis foolish of ye t'lay down a challenge like that! Ah'll ave ye enside ut before ye can say revenge!" "Reven..." but a spear cut Gurrbagg's statement short, and he fell dead. Furgy was astonished, for it wasn't he that had killed Gurrbagg! He turned to where the spear had come from and saw Hogtoe, pointing, with the weasel and others. The rat ran like the wind. He unwittingly charged, right into Atran's camp. Chapter 7 Kubber and Baggs were hopelessly lost in a big swamp. They had been tracking the fox through the swamp, when the trail went cold, and the paw prints had been filled up with mud. Brownback spoke up. "Why dernt we split up? We'll cuvver double as much ground." He said, impatiently. Kubber grabbed him by the neck. "Because, you idjit! Because if we do we might never find our way back 'ere!" He shouted at the maroon coloured rat. Brownback began whimpering. "Sorry sir, I didn't think..." He began, but he was cut short. "Thart's right! You don't think! We do that! Shuddup er yer a deadbeast, idjit rat!" said Kubber. As soon as he put the pleading rat down, a spear struck him, and he fell dead. Baggs, overcome by terror, began running. He was immediately struck down by a javelin. Confusion broke out in the ranks. Many trackers began running around aimlessly, trying to find where the javelins were coming from. Then another javelin came and struck a stoat dead. Two rats began weeping with terror. Another stoat fell dead. Then a weasel and a rat began sinking. They panicked and they struggled, but to no avail. They disappeared beneath the swamp. Then another javelin came out, it struck a ferret and wounded the weasel behind him. That same weasel started sinking. A rat began to sink. Then a ferret fell, skewered by a javelin. That left Sliptooth and Kubber. "Fine job yer did! Keepin' this band o' yers my paw!" said Sliptooth. Kubber kicked him. Sliptooth fell with a wail, into the swamp. He was sinking. "Kubber, ole matey! Come 'elp a friend in need!" he shouted. "Nay Sliptooth! Ye be quite the slimy scum. 'Ow 'bouts ye join the rest o' the slime and scum? C'mon matey, et won't 'urt." said Kubber, menacingly. Sliptooth began shouting for help and Kubber spat on him. Then the brown stoat began to watch the sinking ferret. The ferret sunk, and he died, right in Kubber's eyes. Then the stoat realized there still was an unknown javelin thrower inside the bushes, and he found out by staring at a javelin, piercing his chest. The stoat made a gurgled sob noise, and fell, dead. **** Nargey and Kerdi, the two rat brothers, were sitting in the outskirts of Atran's camp, for they were on guard duty. They had seen a grey shadow. It was smaller than Nargey, and bigger than Kerdi. The two rats grabbed their weapons. "Nargey, ye stay 'ere an' watch that thar shadder. I'll go alert Grimlock. " said Kerdi. "Belay that kind o' talk! Tis mah what's goin' tah Grimlock. Ye can stay 'ere." Argued Nargey, not wanting to be alone with the shadow. Kerdi knew that Nargey was tougher and dumber than he was. Kerdi also knew that Nargey wouldn't give up on his argument. The rat unhappily, watched Nargey go to tell Grimlock of the shadow. He returned a moment later, with Grimlock tagging along behind him. "What shader? I dernt see no shader!" Grimlock asked, impatiently. "Right there sir! Can't ye see it?" said Kerdi, pointing. Grimlock could see it. "Well, go get it!" he said. "Aye sir." The two rats answered simultaneously. Furgy had been crawling and sneaking about. He wanted to get around Atran's camp. He was hiding in some tall grass when he noticed three rats start walking for him. He drew his dagger and stood up. "It's a rat!" said Nargey. "Kill it!" ordered Grimlock, and without a sound, a spear came at full speed and it went through Furgy. The rat gurgled, and fell. "Back to camp! Befer any'un sees us!" said Grimlock, as the three rats loped off, nobody went to pick up the spear. **** Gnarlspike had ran into a swamp. He was smart and stealthy, and he wasn't making it easy to track him. He could hear clumsy beasts coming behind him, talking and making a lot of noise as they went. They came to a pool of quicksand, and they started arguing. That's when he threw a spear. It struck it's target. One of the ferrets started running, but he didn't stand a chance. The fox picked each creature off, one by one, and there soon was only two beasts left. They argued, and the smaller one fell into the quicksand. Then Gnarlspike himself slew the larger one. He was happy with what he had done, and now he focused on leaving the swamp. The fox traveled all night, until he came across a berry bush. The berries were fresh and ripe. He quickly ate them all, and then he felt a knife go to his throat. "Good work, Clobb. Get this fox to the slave line!" shouted a large, female wildcat. "Yes, m'lady." said the rat, named Clobb "Razor! Daggerhood! Thar be a new slave fer ye ta mess wit!" The two other rats sniggered, and licked their blades. Gnarlspike gulped, fearfully. Chapter 8 "I bets that rat was 'un a Atran's brood. We should go after 'em mates!" said Deddclaw, to Waggy. "Belay that talk, Deddclaw! If'n ye wants ter, go ask the cap'n!" said the ferret, Waggy. The stoat walked off, to Zemmerug's tent and the ferret watched him go. "Cap'n, sir! Oi thinks that rat we slain was with Atran. 'Un o' 'em got away, sir! Let's go to tha smoke an' give 'em wit fer!" said Deddclaw, hope shining in his eyes, as he talked to the weasel captain. "Oi suppose 'tis a good idea, but we'd better be careful. Atran ain't a liddle mouseymaid, 'e's gonna but up a fight!" Warned Zemmerug. The stoat nodded, and said "I'm with ye cap'n. Let's go!" The corsair crew of Zemmerug Zitspike was up and running as soon as Deddclaw spread the word. They all armed themselves to the teeth, and started bragging about how they would kill more than their mate. "Hoi! Waggy! I bet I'll kill twin'y five befer yew gets fiften!" said Sourback, a rat. "Taken, rat. Yew can't kill a grapefruit if'n yew had the biggest sword in tha world an' the grapefruit was right in front o' ya!" said Waggy. The rat's face became the picture of pained shock. "Why, Waggy! Yew can't insult a messmate like that now can ye?" said the rat. The corsair weasel was walking towards the smoke in the distance. "C'mon, ye wavedogs! I thought ye wan'ed ter kill ole Atran!" said the weasel "I jus' kill 'em all meself if'n ye don't want ter!" The corsairs immediately started following their captain. Hookbod and Dropwirt, two ferrets, were ahead of the rest, even ahead of their captain. They were chattering among themselves about who they'd kill and who they'd torture before killing, when Dropwirt, the skinnier of the two, tripped over a dead rat's carcass. It had a spear sticking out of it. "WAAAHHHH!!!! MATES!!! 'TIS AN' OMEN OF BAD FATE!! WE'RE ALL BOUND TER DIE!!!" shouted Dropwirt. Hookbod dropped his cutlass, slaying Dropwirt, and ran away screaming. "That dead rat's slain my messmate! 'Tis an' evil rat corpse!" Shouted the dismayed ferret. "If it's slain ole Dropwirt, then why does it 'ave yer cutlass inside it?" asked Deddclaw, suspiciously. The ferret thought for a second an gasped. "Tha' evil rat carcass 'as stolen me sword! The v'ry though o' et!" He said. The other corsairs shook their heads and sighed at the stupidity of Hookbod. **** Atran the Tyrant was chuckling to himself. He could see Zemmerug and his corsairs, stumbling over the rat Kerdi and Nargey had slain. He saw Dropwirt get killed by accident by his mate, Hookbod. He nudged Flanjgill. "Hehe, they'll kill themselves befer we gets at 'em!" He said, menacingly. Flanjgill, who had not been watching, chuckled nervously. "Yer right chief, they is gonna kill 'emselves" He said, very nervously. Atran let go of the rat, and faced Grimlock. "Shall we charge 'em? Are the rats ready?" he shot questions at Grimlock. "Yes chief. We are ready for a charge." Said Grimlock. "Good. Here's the plan. Flanjgill, you take forty, and go around behind the seascum. Grimlock, you take forty others and charge the left side. I'll take forty and charge the front. Redgor, you take forty and charge the right side. The rest, just charge!" said Atran. "Aye chief!" said the three rat captains as they charged. The corsairs were taken aback. They had not been paying attention to Atran, instead, they had been burying Furgy, arguing, and bragging. Hookbod and Sourback fell immediately, pierced on spearpoints. Waggy the ferret, and ten others, faced Redgor, and forty rats. With Waggy, was Catsgill, and Rotscale, two capable old stoats. Catsgill lunged at a rat with his saber. The rat died with a moan. Catsgill then thrust her sword at Redgor, who parried and then lunged, missing Catsgill by a hair. The female stoat slashed downward at the rat on the ground. Redgor saw Catsgill slash and he nimbly parried and then Redgor lunged upward, catching Catsgill off guard, and slicing her neck, killing her. The rat jumped up, and Waggy immediately stabbed him. Redgor stumbled backward, and fell, dead. Rotscale jumped into three rats, slaying them all. A rat called Fangchop lunged at Rotscale, bringing the stoat down, but Rotscale managed to stab Fangchop before he died. The rat died a few seconds after and the remaining eight corsairs with Waggy killed the other thirty eight. Flanjgill had managed to kill ten corsairs, the only ones on the back, and charged Zemmerug. The weasel dodged and lunged, stabbing Flanjgill's thigh. The rat screamed and fell to the ground. Zemmerug stood over the rat, holding his corsair cutlass to the rat's neck. Flanjgill whimpered, expecting no pity from Zemmerug. "Mercy, please! Spare this poor soul, and I'll call off me rats." That was Flanjgill's plea, and also the last thing he said. Zemmerug wasn't always the merciful type. **** The corsairs were outnumbered. They had fought with all their might, but Grimlock had gotten through the corsairs on the left side. Flanjgill's rats attacked Zemmerug. That meant the weasel was facing twenty five armed rats. The weasel licked his blade, and charged into the rats, slaying five with one swing. He fought through them, and only Atran's and Grimlock's groups were left. Waggy and Deddclaw, fought side by side, with about ten corsairs, slaying rat after rat. Grimlock, and ten rats started to back up. "Bigwart, get mah to them rocks an' shrubs over thar! Ah need ter be safe frum this loosin' baddle." said Grimlock to a big, tough rat. Bigwart was named for a huge wart on his nose. It was on the dead center. Bigwart lead the party of rats to a small group of boulders. None of the corsairs noticed. All of Grimlock's party, other than the ten that had retreated to the bushes, were slain. The remaining ten corsairs were facing Atran and about a hundred rats. "Crabhead! Take three and get outta 'ere! Us six'll fight 'em off!" said Zemmerug to the burly ferret and three stoats. Scumflank, a rat, heard this and speared the four corsairs. The remaining six corsairs, grabbed the chain of slaves and ran. Ten of Atran's soldiers gave chase, lead by Scumflank. The six corsairs dodged through bushes, trees, and grass. They were running like a wild weasel. In fact, one of them was a wild weasel. Scumflank and the rats were slow, and clumsy. The corsairs quickly outran them. "C'mon, mates! Back ter the camp! Leddem go!" said Scumflank. The ten rats followed him, and they moved back towards camp. Atran wasn't pleased to see them. He had hoped they'd bring six corsairs with them. "Scumflank? Ye failed me y'know... matey" said Atran, dangerously calm. "They's too fast chief. They outrunned us. We need ter get fast'r men, chief" said Scumflank, brushing off Atran's warning. The tyrant swiftly beheaded the rat horde soldier. "Send these snivelnosed scum to hellgates!" Shouted Atran, as Grimlock and Bigwart came out of the rocks, brandishing spears, towards the cowering rats. Chapter 9 Zemmerug Zitspike, the weasel corsair captain, sat in a cave, with five corsairs in front of him, and a hundred slaves, all chained up. He feared a rebellion, but for now, the slaves were silent. "Six of us, on'y six! Deddclaw, Whitepaw, Waggy, Stukkworm, Me, an' Hogtoe, that's all 'uts left! Them slaves'll rebel against us, that'll be certain!" said Zemmerug. Hogtoe stood up. "We kin fight the slaves, cap'n. We got our corsair cutlasses." "Nay, we ain't rebellin' against yew lot." said Nallecks von Skashingponn. "Wha'? Why not?" asked Whitepaw. "Cause, we don't need ter. We'll just leave ya wittout a fight." said a young ferret slave. "Are yew a ferret?" asked Zemmerug to the slave. "Yes, I am." said he. "Then 'elcome to mah crew, ferret. Yer now a wavedog! A sea rogue! An ocean raider!" said the corsair weasel. "Wit's yer name?" asked Deddclaw. "Burglebuber. Name's Burglebuber." said the ferret. Hogtoe gave him a rusty dagger, and Waggy unchained him. "Yer a corsair now, lad." said Zemmerug. **** Atran was not pleased. He had come across the dead bodies of Flanjgill and Redgor, while searching the dead corsairs. They were his only officers, other than Grimlock. He need new ones. "Grimlock! Bring the army here, I need to speak with all o' them!" He said. His lieutenant left immediately. Soon after, Grimlock brought four hundred rats to Atran. "'Tis all we've got left, sir." The lieutenant said. "You! Bigwart! You two at the back, and you at the front." said Atran, pointing. Bigwart and the three rats camp forward. "You'll be mah cap'ns an' lieutenants fer now. Ole Redgor an' Flanjgill er dead." said the warlord. The four rats sniggered gleefully. "Wits yer names?" He asked. "Bigwart." said Bigwart. "Torndogg." said a rat with a huge scar on his nose. "Stonetail" said a rat with no tail. "Ripfur." said the last rat. "Good. Stonetail, send out a group of thirty rats to capture the wavescum. Slay all but the weasel. Bigwart! You're in charge of weaponry. The rest, you are dismissed." Said Atran, as the rats left. "C'mon lazyfur! Leds go b'fore ole Atran catches us still here!" said Stonetail to his rats. They grumbled and a small, skinny one stepped forward. "Atran ne'er said when we 'ought ta be off. Oi says, we stay 'till we's all ready!" said the rat. "Grudvak, that'll be yer again. Shuddup or ah'll repert ye fer treason." said Stonetail. The skinny rat snarled and lunged, brandishing his javelin. Stonetail was more skilled than Grudvak and quickly laid out the skinny rat. "Now, what've yer got ter say f'yoreself!" said Stonetail, holding his javelin threateningly. Grudvak whimpered. "Y-yew win." he said. **** Zemmerug Zitspike was asleep with his crew in the cave. They had not left a sentry, for they thought the shelter of the cave would be enough, but it wasn't. A huge stoat and two skinny weasels stood over him. "Flangot, Dogjaw, get them weapons!" said the stoat, as the two weasels scurried away, nervously. Soon after a fox came up. "Kriggut, what'er wantin' 'em weapons fer?" asked the fox. The stoat turned around and snarled "None o' yer bizzness, Parrik! 'xcept that oi found a weasel an' his friends in a cave! But they's mine! Now step away fox!" said Kriggut the stoat. Parrik the fox stepped back. "Now, now, sludgey stoat! No need fer talk loik thar!" said the fox, turning away, then he suddenly turned back, fast as lighting, and threw a spear at Kriggut. The stoat the dodged nimbly and smirked. "Haharr, shoopid fox, ye t'inks ye can despose o' me? Dogjaw! Flangot! Use 'em weapons!" said Kriggut, as the two weasels, trembling with fear and nervousness, lunged forward brandishing spears and axes. The fox fell, an expression of shocked pain plastered everlastingly on his face. The stoat smirked over Parrik's dead body. "Tol' ya! Nobeast 'utsmarts ole Kriggut!" said he. Then Kriggut walked off. Flangot collapsed on the floor. "We killed poor ole Prattik we did, mate!" said the weasel as he began weeping. "I knows, I was thar! Poor ole Prattik, somedays I think o' desertin' ole stoaty an' this band o' ruffians." said Dogjaw. Chapter 10 Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction